


Otoño

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: ¿Acaso un año podría ser suficiente para olvidar?
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Otoño

Tino tensó los labios. No podía decir una sola palabra más. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, mientras que buscaba la manera de que el otro no se fuera. Pero era ya tarde.

—Adiós, Tino —La voz dijo antes de darse la vuelta y emprender su propio camino.

¿Acaso iba a dejarle partir de ésa manera? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Las dudas se apropiaron de su mente, en el momento en que se había despedido de su ex. Se mordió los labios, no quería que se fuera.

Tino miró sus pies, como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Berwald se estaba alejando cada vez más de él y estaba seguro de que, si no hacía algo en ese momento, nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Sus ojos pronto se centraron en las hojas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. El follaje lucía triste con el manto marrón y quebradizo. Pronto estarían completamente desnuda. El otoño había comenzado semanas atrás. La sola idea de pasar el invierno y la navidad sin la persona que más amaba, lo volvía loco.

Por mera casualidad, levantó la mirada y vio las hojas caer en la cabeza de Berwald. ¿Acaso...? No, no. Era absurdo. ¿O quizás...? Tenía que intentarlo. Era la última oportunidad que tenía.

Salió corriendo, con el corazón en la boca. Creyó que en cualquier momento iba a tener un infarto. Tomó el brazo de Berwald y éste se dio la vuelta. Si bien su expresión continuaba demostrando que estaba impasible, no dudó en mirar a su ex. Aquellas mejillas rojas adornaban el rostro de Tino y aunque había terminado con él, lo consideraba guapo aún bajo esas circunstancias.

—Ber, espera, por favor —Tino respiraba con dificultad. Pensó que tendría que comenzar a ejercitarse más seguido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tino se apoyó sobre el pecho de Berwald y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse, decidió agarrar todo el coraje y la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba.

—Tienes hojas en la cabeza —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Ah? —Berwald no había esperado semejante respuesta. Se tocó la cabeza y un par de hojas cayeron al suelo.

Tino respiró profundamente.

—¿De verdad las cosas tienen que terminar de esta manera? —Los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas:—Ber, después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿por qué quieres...? —En la garganta se le formó un nudo, impidiéndole continuar.

Berwald desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable. Había creído que si terminaba con Tino, le haría un favor a este. Al fin y al cabo, iría a estudiar en el extranjero por un par de años y no quería ser un estorbo para que Tino disfrutara de su vida.

—Sí —contestó Berwald al cabo de lo que había parecido una eternidad:—Tino, quiero que vivas sin ataduras.

—Pero, pero... —Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas:—Esto puede funcionar todavía. Videollamadas, whatsapp, pequeños viajes...

Sin embargo, Berwald había tomado una decisión. Había pasado incontables noches sin dormir, pensando en cómo podrían continuar a la distancia. Y al igual que el cambio de estación, había creído que era el momento de un cambio en su relación, aun cuando no le agradara en lo absoluto.

—No puedo pedirte que esperes por mí —Berwald trató de apartarse. Sabía que, si Tino insistía, podría cambiar de parecer.

—Pero... —Tino se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Cuando regrese, podemos hablar de nuevo —Berwald le sugirió. Sabía que en un par de años, todo podría cambiar. Sin embargo, cabía una pequeña esperanza...

—¡El próximo otoño! —Tino le sugirió de inmediato:—Dentro de un año... —Tino apartó la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a levantar la cabeza:—Dentro de un año, nos volveremos a ver y si ya no es lo mismo, entonces se ha acabado.

Berwald se arregló los lentes. Suspiró. No era mala idea.

—¿En esta plaza? —preguntó Tino. Sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

—No te prometo que vamos a volver —Berwald le dijo. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, a pesar de que su corazón deseaba lo mismo.

—Está bien. Nos veremos el siguiente otoño, Ber.

El otro hizo un ademán para despedirse y se dio la vuelta. Cuántas cosas podrían cambiar en un año. ¿Podría su corazón hacer lo mismo?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
